


We Three Together

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OT3, Pregnancy, Smut, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I kissed Allison.' </p><p>The words were like a sharp punch in the gut, and for a long moment husband and wife stared at each other, neither willing to move. In the corner of the room Allison curled a protective arm around the swell of her body, where the baby she was carrying for the couple grew. Tension thickened in the air, surrounding them like a black cloud of smog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three Together

'I kissed Allison.' 

The words were like a sharp punch in the gut, and for a long moment husband and wife stared at each other, neither willing to move. In the corner of the room Allison curled a protective arm around the swell of her body, where the baby she was carrying for the couple grew. Tension thickened in the air, surrounding them like a black cloud of smog. 

'You kissed Allison?' Derek's voice broke the silence that had built, his hurt eyes tracking Jennifer's as they moved around him, moved over his face, gauging his reaction. 

'Yes,' Jennifer said. 

'Why?' Derek asked. He felt so lost, confused. He had no idea what was suddenly happening. Up until now everything had been right, sure their relationship wasn't perfect, none was but Derek was content in his life. He loved his wife, she was his best friend and they were having a baby, the baby they had spent years trying for. 

'I don't know, one minute I was trying to feel the fluttering sensations from the outside that Allison felt on the inside, and next thing I know, it just felt so right to do,' Jennifer said barely meeting his eyes. 

'Do you love her?' Derek swallowed. Allison dipped her head, and Derek wondered if they'd already discussed this, by the looks of their body language they had. 

'I-' Jennifer looked away, tears in her eyes. Her reaction was enough for him, Derek knew his wife well enough to know when they didn't need to speak to communicate. Jennifer loved Allison. 

'How do you feel about Jennifer, Allison?' Derek turned to the girl. Woman really, she was just younger than he and his wife. He remembered her playing with Cora in the sandpit, hanging from the climbing frame in the garden, and now she was so grown up. She was a woman carrying a child. 

'I love you both,' Allison raised her chin. 

'Do you love my wife?' Derek grit out impatiently, his eyes fixed on a point at her throat. 

'Yes!' Allison said with half a sob in her throat. 

'Derek I love you too,' Jennifer reached for his hand but Derek couldn't let her touch him, if she did he'd break down and beg her not to do this to him, he'd ask Jennifer to give up something that could make her happier than he ever did, and he loved her so much he wanted to give her the world, to not be selfish the way he once was with Paige. 

'Nothing changed, perhaps you could move in here permanently Allison, and I won't ask you to leave the house Jen. I'll take the Camaro; the Toyota will be better for the baby in the long run. I'm just going to pack a bag,' Derek said. 

'Derek wait-' 

'No, don't, I can't, I'm going to grab a bag and I'll go, but please, give me some time.' Derek said. Jennifer was crying now, fat tears rolling over her cheeks, and Allison looked beautifully tragic in the corner, nurturing his baby. 

'I'll text you,' he said at the door, but Jennifer was shaking her head at him. He ignored her. 'Take care of each other,' and Derek left. 

It was dark by the time Derek pulled up outside a biker bar a few towns over. There was a rough looking motel next door, and Derek checked himself in before heading to the bar. He ordered a beer and two jacks for company, slipping a vial of wolfsbane from his pocket and tapping a drop inside each of the glasses. It was a risky move, a werewolf drinking alone like this but Boyd had mentioned coming to this place and Derek trusted his friend. After a while a steak sandwich made its way towards him without him ordering it. He barely spoke to anyone, just sat quietly and thought about his life choices, how until Jennifer everything he touched turned sour, but she was the one thing he could depend on, and how he went and messed all that up now too. This was a punishment, of that he was sure. For Paige, for what almost happened with Kate, and of course his feelings for Allison. 

When Allison first offered to surrogate for them Derek had been over the moon. She was his younger step brother’s ex-girlfriend, and they were friendly enough. Despite being related to Kate, a hunter who tried to kill his family, Derek trusted Allison; she was an ambassador her mother liked to say, bringing everyone together. Allison moved in to their home before the insemination took place, and she slotted perfectly into their lives, but Derek got greedy, having Allison and his wife there, and he fell in love with Allison a little more each day. He couldn't stop thinking about Allison, how wonderful and strong she was, how beautifully she smiled, how she cried after her first scan when she realised the baby wasn't hers. He thought about her all the time, and if asked to choose he didn't think he could with a clear conscience. 

And now here he was, being punished because he loved another woman, when he should have looked at no one but his wife. The thought of them broke his heart, two beautiful women he would do anything for, neither of them needing him, not really. 

He imagined Jennifer as a parent, cuddling her child, pressing a kiss to Allison's temple. Derek would want to be there, of course, at the birth, but he would stay back, give them privacy. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch but Derek kept replaying the scenes of them together, holding each other, so when reality caught up with him it wouldn't hurt so badly. If he prepared himself then he could deal with anything. 

'You okay son?' The voice startled Derek and he looked up. The bar was empty, just this old man holding an almost empty bottle. 

'My wife left me for the woman who's acting as a surrogate and having our baby,' Derek said. 

The barman whistled, impressed obviously. 'That's not one I've heard before.'

'No, don't suppose it's a common occurrence,' Derek heard the slur in his own voice. He needed sleep, he needed to try and heal, to sooth his mourning wolf who couldn't understand why both the mates he loved weren't here with him. 

'Listen son, I don't know much about much, but I do know you're well past driving so I-'

'I got a room next door,' Derek fumbled to pull his wallet out and tugged some bills from it, letting it rest on the bar as he counted out what he reckoned he owed. 

'Is this your girls?' The barman asked. Derek looked down at the picture in his wallet; Jennifer had an arm wrapped around Allison, a hand resting over the bump, a delighted smile on her face. Allison's smile was softer, but there was sadness to it, giving up the baby would have hurt her, that Derek had already gathered, but she still looked beautiful and Derek wanted so much to make them both happy. 

'Yeah, Allison's pregnant, Jennifer's my wife,' Derek said. 

'Well I don't know what to say,' the barman shrugged. He pushed the half empty bottle towards Derek, and Derek thanked him and staggered to his room. 

It was dark inside, and the bed was broken as Derek slumped onto it, but he didn't care, he leaned back, pulled out his cell phone and flicked slowly over the pictures of his family, the one he almost had, until he fell into unconsciousness. 

-/- 

Derek woke with a hangover, a sore back, a series of texts and missed calls, and about three per cent battery on his phone. He looked around for his charger but he could barely remember leaving, so he let it die and went for a shower then a greasy breakfast in the dinner. 

The waitress, a round woman with grey curls beneath her cap sat with him after he finished his coffee. 'Bono told me about you,' she said. 

'Bono?' Derek asked. 

'My husband, the barman,' she said softly. 

'Oh,' Derek didn't know what to say. He couldn't really remember what he told the barman, but he probably mentioned his situation. 

'He was worried about you, not very often that happens,' she said scratching at her ear. 

'Really,' Derek just wanted to dig a hole somewhere but she wasn’t letting up. Kathy her name tag read. 

'Really. Thinks you should get yourself a lawyer,' Kathy tapped the napkin at her fingers. 

'I need more than a lawyer,' Derek finally admitted. 

'Bono used to be a lawyer, before he killed our daughter’s husband,' Kathy said. Derek sat back and looked at her; her face had lines and wrinkles, years of tears and laughter under her belt. She wasn't joking and something told Derek that the world was a better place. 

'What do you think I should do?' Derek asked, and her eyes looked up sharply. She was a lot smarter than she was letting on. 

'Me, I'd have another cup of coffee and wait until the bar opens,' Kathy said getting up, refilling Derek's mug and squeezing his shoulder. 

Derek smiled to his coffee; it was good coffee, made up a little for the terrible bed. Noon rolled around Derek found the same barstool as the night before empty, and when Bono shuffled towards him Derek shot him a smile. 'You don't by any chance have an iPhone charger?' Derek asked. 

'What's an iPhone?' Bono asked. 

Derek grinned at him and asked for a diet coke. Bono didn’t say anything but he made a telephone call to someone called Isaac asking for one of those fancy phone chargers, and twenty minutes later an easy going looking lad slid behind the bar and offered Derek a familiar looking white wire. 

'Thanks,' Derek said. He had thirty nine texts, seventeen missed calls and eleven voicemails. Derek ignored them all and called his mom. 

'Oh thank god you're alive!' Talia said down the phone. 

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Derek lied. 'I'm taking a break for a few days,' he explained. 

'A break, Derek you left your wife and pregnant surrogate in the lurch. Jennifer's beside herself, and Allison's been upset all night. I don't know what you did but you have a lot of making up to do!' Talia snapped. 

Derek swallowed and closed his eyes. 'I know,' he said softly. It was easier this way to just let himself be the villain. Allison and Jennifer didn't need the stress, they had a baby to care for. 

'So what's all this about?' Talia demanded. 

'Look mom, I'm staying here for a few days, just until I sort out my head. I'll keep in contact.' He said, his finger sliding over an old grove in the wood. 

'Derek I swear if you-' Derek killed the call. 

It was quiet for a long time, Derek ignored the little red numbers indicating he had texts and voicemails, choosing to nurse his coke and think about nothing, but occasionally thoughts of his wife, of Allison, even his past made her way into his head. Kate, with her wild laugh, Paige, her innocent smile. 

'Isaac's my grandson, my daughters son,' Bono decided to explain eventually, breaking into Derek's thoughts. 'He's a good kid.'

'You're a good man,' Derek said. 'A lawyer?' 

'I haven't practiced in a while,' Bono admitted. 'Not since I took the law into my own hands to protect my boy,' he looked across the bar to where Isaac was shooting pool by himself. 

'What happened?' The words were out before Derek could think. 

'My daughter died shortly after Isaac was born, his daddy was always a hard man, but when Isaac's brother was killed in action overseas Lahey started beating on Isaac. He came here one night, and Kathy had suffered enough. I went to see Lahey, and then called a sheriff pal of mine. The sheriff never convicted me but I quit the law, no need for it after that,' Bono said. Isaac lifted a hand to him, Bono returned the gesture. 

'Is Bono your real name?' Derek wondered after a while. 

'It’s a nickname. I hate U2.' Bono said like it explained everything. To him it probably did. Derek understood anyway. 

'I'm not dying for him either,' Derek grinned easily. 

Derek stayed that night; he drank a lot less, a few beers, and watched as a few guys got rowdy at the pool table. His offer to help toss them out was welcomed, and Derek took his favourite seat back after brushing his hands off on his jeans. 'I like it here,' Derek said. I'm not a big fan of the beds.' 

Bono made a face and an hour later Derek's room suddenly switched to a comfortable one. 'Don't like to encourage folks to stick around,' Kathy said from his elbow, tapping her nose. 

'What about me?' Derek asked. 

'I like you,' Kathy grinned to him. 'You're handsome.' 

The room was nice, and Derek was surprised. It was clean and tidy, more like a small apartment than anything else. Derek decided he'd stay here and try to work through his issues and teach himself how to be a father from afar, because he was damned if he was giving that up too. 

He became the unofficial unpaid bouncer, and his presence attracted a different line of female clientele. There was a rumour that a broken handsome man was in need of fixing, but he never took anyone up on their offer. Turning them away with a smile or shoulder, much to Isaac's amusement. 'Want me to set you up with one?' Derek asked with a grin. 

'I've got my own game,' Isaac said and a minute or so later he was hanging over the counter chatting. Derek tried not to laugh as she flipped her hair and turned away. 

'Use your assets, those puppy dog eyes,' Derek said. Isaac checked himself out in the mirror behind the bar. 

'How?' Isaac wondered. 

'Act like you're not so confident and cocky, act shy, and if you're after an older woman act like you want her to teach you a trick or two,' Derek said. 'And don't tell Kathy I'm telling you this or she'll gut me like a fish!' 

Isaac laughed but he wasn't laughing later when two women were bickering over his curls. 

Derek grinned and went back to his drink, but it wasn't long before something caught the edge of his mind, and he let Jennifer creep inside, and memories of their happiness, the fun they had all started to tug at him. He thought of the two of them now, wondered if they were curled together, if they were thinking of him or planning their future. Derek sighed and ordered another drink. 

-/-

It took three days after that for a familiar face to find him, and he wasn't surprised when his brother in law sat beside him ordering a drink. 

'My wife's pissed. Do you want me to tell you why? I'll tell you; firstly we've only been married five months. Last night was the first night she refused to have sex because I wouldn't come after you yesterday, so she got none of this,' he gestured his body, adding a wiggle for emphasis 'and you left without saying goodbye.' 

Derek paused at that, expecting Cora to be as pissed as everybody else was at him. 

'What do you want Stiles?' Derek sighed. 

'Let me tell you what I want,' Stiles threw an arm around Derek's shoulders and grinned at him. Derek rolled his eyes. 

'If you mention my sister in any sexual way shape or form I will eviscerate you,' Derek hissed. 

'I want my sister to not have to bury her brother because everybody seems to want to kill him,' Stiles said. 'Also a steak sandwich,' Stiles grinned. 

Bono looked between them and grinned back at Stiles, completing Stiles's order and setting a coke beside him. 

'I remember,' Stiles slurred later, leaning heavily against Derek, 'that for here I was sent to a reason,' he stopped and frowned. 

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Derek pushed at him. They had moved to a booth, Bono's smiling was freaking Derek out. 

'Allison!' Stiles said triumphantly. 'She loves you.' 

Derek shook his head. 'You're drunk,' Derek complained. 

'No, well I am and Cora's going to beat me to death, but I have a very important message for you.' Stiles said. Derek carefully slid the jack away from Stiles and swallowed it back himself. 

'You have no idea what you're talking about.' Derek said. 

'Remember the day you threatened me?' Stiles squinted Derek's way. 

'Which one?' Derek asked. 

Stiles snorted. 'The day when I asked you if I could ask Cora to marry me,' Stiles explained. 

Derek remembered that day; he'd been touched that Stiles asked him actually. 'Yeah,' Derek prompted. 

'You said if I hurt her you'd rip my throat out with your teeth. How?' Stiles asked. 

'With great pleasure,' Derek leered. 

'That's disgusting,' Stiles complained. 'Dentures! With knives. That'd work, cause you know, they'd be yours. Or your werewolf teeth, that too would work, but I think Cora likes me the way I am,' Stiles nodded. 'Point is Allison's in love with you.' 

'How is that the point of this?' Derek asked. 

'I have no fucking idea. I'm drunk!' Stiles clapped. Derek noticed Isaac grinning at them from the counter. 

'Hey slim, you still want me to kick start the karaoke?' He called. 

'Fuck yeah!' Stiles grinned climbing over Derek and landing on a heap on the floor. Derek was busy laughing but then Stiles was on stage dedicating his song to Cora, and he happily sang to the bar with seven patrons for the next half hour. 

As words of love flowed over Derek he decided to do something monumentally stupid. He called his wife. 

-/-

Derek woke with a thumping head and an actual octopus in his bed. Stiles was curled around him, hips grinding at Derek with some morning wood that Derek couldn't deal with right now. Derek took a minute to look at the fuck up his life was, and then pushed Stiles away. They were both fully dressed, Stiles was still wearing his left shoe. 

He showered and pulled a pair of jeans on, and was just starting the coffee pot when there was a knock at the door. He padded over expecting it to be one of the service girls so the sight of Cora with her hands on her hips startled him. Behind her a tired looking Jennifer stood beside Allison. Derek felt the pain stab through him like a knife, but he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. 

'Son of a bitch!' Cora glared at Stiles's sleeping form. 

'If it helps he spent most of last night singing love songs to your picture on his phone.' Derek said shuffling back into the kitchen and avoiding the elephant in the room. 

'He called me halfway through Always, and sang Bed of Roses, Angel and Addicted to Love to me,' Cora said. 

'Well Aerosmith and Bon Jovi were right beside each other on the screen he was using,' Derek shrugged. 'Oh good, that means you missed Born to be Wild,' Derek said. Cora glared at him too, smacking his chest then hugging him. 

'I think you three really need to talk, after Stiles delivered the message and all.' Cora said. 

'What message?' Derek froze. 

'Really Stiles?' Cora said grabbing him and shaking him. 

'If he pukes on the bed I'm not asking Anna or Jody to clean it, they don't deserve that!' Derek warned thinking of the cleaning girls. 

'Oh he'll puke all right,' Cora said dragging Stiles to the floor. 

'Baby!' Stiles cried sitting up. 

'Baby? I'll baby you, get out now!' Cora pointed a finger. 'I've got the room next door so these three can talk, now go!' 

'Cora,' Derek pleaded but she tightened her hand on his arm and rose onto her toes. 

'They're both in love with you Derek, Allison's in love with you, that's what I sent Stiles here to tell you,' Cora whispered quietly, and then just like that she was gone and Derek had to face up to his problems. 

-/-

Nobody spoke or moved for a long while, but eventually Derek turned and went to get his coffee. He was hung-over, a dull throbbing at the base of his skull and tiredness had settled behind his eyes long before he had even woke up. His coffee was bliss when he took his first mouthful, but someone shifted behind him and guilt settled around his heart like a lead weight. His wolf prickled; already unhappy at being hung-over it couldn't understand why Derek wasn't taking comfort with his mates. 

'I don't have tea, will coffee do?' He asked over his shoulder. 

'It'll have to,' Jennifer screwed her nose up. Derek turned and caught Allison's eye. 

'I have instant decaf,' he said and she bobbed her head. Derek worked quietly, adding cream to both and sugar to Jennifer's. When the coffee was made Derek carried their cups to the small round table by the window, indicating they should sit. He joined them a moment later noticing they took opposite seats, leaving him in the middle. Derek realised he still hadn't put a shirt on, but he suddenly didn't care, he already felt open and vulnerable in front of these two women, wearing a shirt wouldn't make him feel any better. 

Derek's stomach let out a loud rumble in the quiet room, and Allison giggled, covering her mouth. Derek shot her a small smile. He couldn't help but notice her red rimmed eyes; clearly she'd been crying a lot lately. Jennifer looked a little better when he snuck a glance her way. 

'I think we should start from the beginning,' Jennifer said. 

'Where's that?' Derek asked. Allison shrugged but she was watching Jennifer. 

'For me it was the moment I realised I was in love with Allison,' Jennifer said, her eyes locked on Allison. Derek noticed the small smile Allison wore. 

'When was that?' Derek asked. Allison was watching Jennifer closely; they hadn't talked about this in the last five days, that much was clear. 

'The first scan,' Jennifer swallowed and looked down at her hands. 'Until that moment I felt so useless, so pathetic. I felt barren, when all we wanted was a little baby, a family I couldn't give you Derek, even when Allison moved in and the treatment took, I still didn't feel right or worthy.'

Derek reached across the table and pushed his hand into hers. Jennifer looked up, her expression shy but happy. 

'Allison was so brave, lying there as we gushed over our child. You were quiet, you barely looked at the monitor, you kept your eyes on the wand instead, but then Derek took your hand, and you looked up at us, I remember the pain you pushed away so you could share our joy, share how I felt. When you looked at the monitor there were tears in your eyes.' Jennifer said. Allison nodded, and Derek remembered, it was that moment that he realised his feelings too. 

'So you've been feeling this way all this time?' Derek asked. Jennifer nodded, pulled her hands away from his. 

'Yes. At first I thought it was confused feelings because of what Allison was doing for us, but every time we went shopping or to the movies, or out for dinner, it just felt right, like they were proper dates, the three of us together.' Jennifer said. 'That day last week I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't hold back any longer.'

'And you? How long have you felt this way for Jennifer?' Derek asked turning to Allison. 

'Roughly the same time. After the scan we just spent so much time together that any time apart felt weird, like I was lonely. When Jennifer is with me I'm just so much more,' Allison sighed and rolled her arms but Derek understood. 

'How long have you been in love with Derek?' Jennifer asked. Derek looked up sharply in time to see red splotches of colour on Allison's cheeks. 

'A little longer,' Allison admitted. 

'How long have you been crushing on him?' Jennifer sounded smug as colour bloomed down Allison's neck. 

'Second Year College, that night you picked Cora and me up from that frat party.' Allison said. Derek remembered how drunk they'd both been, how much of a jerk he was to both of them. 

'So how long have you had proper feelings?' Jennifer probed. 

'Since around the time the pregnancy took. You swung me in your arms,' Allison explained softly biting at her lip. Derek remembered that too, the sound of her laughter surrounding him as Jennifer smiled fondly. 

'So I love you, you're my husband, and I love Allison, she's carrying our baby. Allison loves me, she's told me so, and Allison loves you. Do you think we can make this work or is somebody going to get hurt?' Jennifer asked. 

'What if its hormones, or pregnancy confusion, or something like that? What if we think we love each other?' Derek asked. 

'I know my mind,' Jennifer looked almost grim as she spoke. 

'We all do.' Allison said firmly meeting Derek’s eyes, lifting her chin in that stubborn way that made his heart catch. 

'It feels wrong me telling my wife I love another woman, even though I'm as crazy about you today as I was when I married you!' Derek said looking towards Jennifer who smiled gently at him. 'But, I'm in love with Allison too, have been for a while now,' Derek confessed. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; the words were finally out there. He watched Jennifer, but she looked happy, like a suspicion had been confirmed. 'So we all feel the same?' Jennifer asked. 

'Looks that way,' Allison answered. Derek's stomach grumbled again and Jennifer let out a laugh. 

'I think I'll go across to that diner, get us some brunch,' Jennifer suggested standing up. Derek stood with her and caught the surprised look on her face as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Jennifer hugged him, her hands running over his back as he sucked in deep breaths through his mouth, her scent catching on the back of his throat, soothing and warming him, making his heart beat a little easier. 

'I am such an idiot,' Derek whispered into her hair, 'I almost lost you.' 

'Easy, Derek, easy. Here, our Allison hasn't slept since you left us,' Jennifer said stepping back. Derek looked over at Allison who was biting her lip and peeking at him through her bangs. 

'Come here,' Derek held his arm away from Jennifer, and Allison came forward cuddling into his side. It felt surreal, to hold them both like this, to press his face into Allison's hair as Jennifer pressed her cheek to Derek's chest. 

'Okay,' Jennifer pulled back kissing Derek's shoulder. 'You two talk, I'll be back in twenty minutes,' Jennifer backed away and tugged her purse from her bag by the door. Derek shot her a smile, things were by no means perfect, but they were getting better.

-/-

Derek and Allison didn't talk, not immediately, but he took the opportunity to push her onto the sofa and gently remove her battered red converse and her socks. Lifting her feet into his lap he ran his fingers over tired bones and muscle, working her into a state of bliss. Apologising with his hands was much easier than using his words; it gave him a chance to think about what he was going to say. 

'I'm sorry if I stressed you,' Derek said eventually. 'I only ever wanted what was best for you.' 

'I kissed your wife,' Allison pointed out. 

'I left you both,' Derek said. 'When I realised I had feelings for you Allison my heart broke for my relationship with my wife. I knew how fond Jennifer was of you, and I felt so shitty when I thought of what we would be like together, the three of us I mean. In all my daydreams my wife was there too. My love for Jennifer never lessened as my love for you grew, and being in love with the two of you messed with my mind. When Jennifer made her confession I just thought it was for the best, letting you be happy with each other.' 

'We should have had a choice too,' Allison said. Derek nodded his head in understanding. He was being a stubborn mule as usual, just running away and trying to solve everything alone. 'You have to talk to us Derek,' Allison said around a yawn. 

'Why don't you take a nap, and I'll wake you when the food gets back,' Derek whispered. Allison tugged him down and kissed his cheek. When Jennifer got back they didn't wake her. 

-/-

Derek was sitting in the armchair in the room, his ankles crossed and resting on the bed when Allison woke. Jennifer was leaning against the headboard, her feet tucked underneath the duvet, a book in her lap. 'I fell asleep,' Allison sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at both of them and tugged the bobble from her hair, shaking it out. 

'You did,' Jennifer said watching her, 'you needed it.' She reached a hand out to fix Allison's hair. 

'I'm going to use the bathroom,' Allison's voice was soft. She closed the door behind her and Derek turned to Jennifer. 

'We should go on a proper date with her,' Jennifer said. 

Derek smiled. 'Woo her as you wooed me?' 

'Hey you loved me wooing me,' Jennifer accused pushing her toes into his ankle. 

'What can I say, you were easy,' Derek said. Jennifer let a shout out and bounced into his lap, pinning his hands with her knees. 

'I was not, you take that back!' Jennifer cried. 

'Yup, you were,' Derek teased. Jennifer pecked his lips, and the bathroom door opened, Allison shuffled out and shot them an awkward smile. Jennifer sat back and Derek grunted as the weight shifted on his lap. Jennifer patted Derek's thigh. 

'We were talking about going out,' Jennifer said reaching for Allison's hand. Derek moved his legs so his feet were resting on the floor, and Allison sat gingerly on his thigh where Jennifer had guided her to, wrapping her arm around his neck. 

'Christ you two are heavy,' Derek groaned. Jennifer hit his chest and Allison giggled but she was first to move. Derek stood with Allison resting his hand on her hip. 

'Out where?' Allison asked. 

'Like dates, that kind of thing,' Derek explained. 

'I'm not really,' Allison waved down her body. Derek followed her movements, his eyes lingering on her bump and onto her legs, bare feet poking out of a pair of his sleep pants. 

'We could go away,' Jennifer suggested as she caressed the bump. 'I don't mean far, like flying or anything but we could go hide out in the country for a few days, get to know each other.' 

'Or we could hide at home for a few days, put out a do not disturb and get to know each other there,' Derek said. 

'I like that idea,' Allison said and Jennifer leaned over to peck her lips, shooting a sly smile at Derek. 

-/-

Derek watched from the safety of the hallway as Jennifer mouthed over Allison's swollen belly, feeling the child kick against her palms. 'Jen,' Allison scolded. Jennifer pouted at her, flicking her eyelashes and Allison reached for her, drawing her down to the bed. 

'How do you feel?' Jennifer asked, her hand barely leaving Allison's body. 

'Tired, and heavy, and pregnant, I'm hungry and horny and I really want pancakes with Nutella and chili,' Allison whined. 

'You've already sent Derek out for food,' Jennifer reminded her. 

'I know right, he's so well trained,' Allison teased. 

'He's also in the doorway,' Derek said shouldering the door open. He placed a tray with plates of Allison’s unique pancakes, bacon and fruit down, along with a mini cheeseboard for Jennifer. There was fresh orange as well, and Derek disappeared, returning with ginger and lemon tea for Allison to help with her sickness. He handed Jennifer a cup of her own breakfast tea and set his black coffee by the food. 

'You are the best husband ever,' Jennifer leaned over to kiss him. 

'Yeah you are,' Allison paused, her forehead creasing as she looked between them. 'What am I?'

'Our beautiful girlfriend?' Jennifer suggested rubbing Allison’s knee. 

'Maybe,' Allison said. 

'Hey none of that quiet hiding, I get told off for not sharing my thoughts and feelings,' Derek said pointedly. Allison smiled but Derek's mind was ticking over and he could tell Jennifer was thinking too. It was very early days but he was wondering if there was a way to show their commitment to Allison, that this wasn't just a phase they were going through. That Derek wanted Allison as his, forever, and Derek knew Jennifer wanted it too. 

After they ate their fill Allison shuffled down onto her side. Derek spooned behind her, his hand rubbed over the swell of his child. The baby kicked as he passed and Derek couldn't hold back a little laugh, the miracle growing inside Allison was communicating with him. Jennifer was facing Allison, and they started to kiss, gently at first, their hands going no further than shoulders and arms. 

Last night after they got home everybody was emotionally exhausted, so they curled up in their massive bed, Allison in the middle until she needed to pee, and slept until mid-morning. Now they were wide awake and Allison had been to the bathroom twice. Anticipation and tension tingled between them, but Derek was taking a backseat because his was about his girls, about their chance to explore each other. He would take part when they were ready for him. 

As far as Derek knew Allison had never been with a girl, but Jennifer had an ex as crazy as Kate in the form of Kali. Allison was free of that too, crazy exes, unless you counted Matt, the stalker and then it only took Derek and Scott ten minutes to frighten him off by hulking around and looking angry. 

'You know we didn't do anything without you but you ought to see Allison's toy collection,' Jennifer said. 

'Jen!' Allison chided but Jennifer was biting her lip to keep in her laughter. 

'And how did you discover that?' Derek wondered as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard, crossing his ankles. 

'The day before yesterday, half an hour before you drunk dialled me Allison was looking for her comfortable panties, I saw over her shoulder.' Jennifer shrugged. 

'It was the first time we laughed since you ran away,' Allison said. 

'So what you're actually telling me is that you've been using sex toys to sate your hunger,' Derek said with a smile, shooting his wife an amused look. 

'Yes,' Allison said, a beautiful blush rising from her chest. 

'Tell Derek what you want,' Jennifer prompted. Derek felt as if he'd just been left out of something but he wasn't upset, instead he was curious. He hoped every interaction was like this one. 

'A tongue,' Allison said. Her face was rosy red now and it disappeared under the t-shirt she wore, his own from yesterday. Derek loved it. 'And a cock,' Allison closed her eyes. 

'Well, I'm sure together we could organise something,' Derek kissed her neck. 

'I'm really sure,' Jennifer slid closer, leaning over Allison. Jennifer's fingers caught his chin, holding him where she wanted him as their lips moved together. Allison made a noise and Derek turned to her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. 

Allison pulled back and Derek rested his head on his hand as Jennifer moved over Allison now. Jennifer worshipped the bump where their child grew with such reverence, kissing from Allison's naval or the mound between her legs. Allison gasped as Jennifer parted her folds with one hand and caught Derek's arm. 'Are your breasts sensitive?' Derek asked. 

'Yes,' Allison chewed on her lip as the wet sounds of Jennifer eating her pussy reached Derek's ears. His cock twitched but he had plenty of time to look later, now was about exploring each other. 

'Stop me if you get uncomfortable,' Derek pleaded as he leaned forward. He licked at Allison's nipple and she cried out, arching against Jennifer's mouth and holding him there, exactly where she wanted him as he continued what he was doing. Jennifer's hand slid up his thigh and her fingers wrapped around his cock. Derek groaned, Allison cried out and with a shudder, came on Jennifer's mouth. 

Derek carefully cleaned Jennifer's face with his own mouth, accepting two fingers Jennifer had been using on Allison. When they were both satisfied Jennifer turned and crouched over Allison, kissing her thoroughly. 'I want to eat you out,' Allison said, flipping them so Jennifer was on her back. Jennifer grinned up at Allison and Derek couldn't resist slotting himself around Allison, nipping the skin on her neck. 

'You two look so beautiful together,' Derek whispered, his eyes lingering on Jennifer. 'Her tits are as sensitive as yours, you know, I tied her up once and experimented, seeing if I could make her come from just my mouth on her nipples,' Derek grinned down at Jennifer. 

'And?' Allison turned to him. Derek kissed her, quick and soft. 

'And if we do it together she might come twice as quick,' Derek teased. 'Allison, this is about us getting to know you, you tell us what you want,' Derek said. 

'There’s plenty of time to play games later,' Jennifer added. 

'I want to eat Jennifer out, and then I want to ride you,' Allison said pushing her butt back against Derek's hard cock. 

'Don't want much do you baby?' Derek asked. Allison grinned at him and kissed him again as Jennifer lay patient on her bed. 'Would this be easier if you were on your knees on the floor?' Derek asked running a hand down to cup Allison's ass. 

They moved until the three of them were comfortable, and Allison was burying her face between Jennifer's thighs biting at her sensitive skin then sucking on her clit and licking into her slit as Derek nipped her shoulders. Jennifer cried out and Derek's hand landed on her belly, holding her down, holding her still. 

'How does it feel to have Allison eat you out while I watch, while your husband watches you getting pleasured by another person? How did it feel to make Allison come on your tongue?' Derek nipped Allison's earlobe. Jennifer muttered nonsense and looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth open, her fingers clenched in the duvet. 

'Good,' Jennifer breathed, 'so good.' 

Derek crawled over Jennifer and bent to suck one of her nipples as he slid his hand to her mound spreading his fingers wide. Allison licked over and between them, paying attention to Jennifer's clit when Derek pulled it taunt. Jennifer cried out and came, her body shuddering with her orgasm. 

Derek helped Allison onto the bed as Jennifer flopped out of their way. Derek kissed Allison as he had for Jennifer, cleaning her up with tongue and lips. Allison smiled up almost shyly at him as Jennifer lingered unsure of where to go. 'Sit in Jenny's lap,' Derek whispered. Allison obeyed climbing over Jennifer and bending to kiss her. Derek watched them as Jennifer slid one leg over Allison’s, the other resting between Allison’s thighs, encouraging her to grind down with her pussy. 

'Ride me,' Jennifer said her hands on Allison’s hips. Allison moved gently at first, tilting forward until she found the right angle, leaving a perfect space for Derek. 

'Can I?' He asked Allison. 

'Oh please do,' Allison said. Jennifer giggled up at her and they started to move, Derek controlling all three. 'Yes,' she hissed as his cock caught between her pussy lips, crying out when he slid inside. Her cunt fluttered and clenched around his cock, and then she was being rocked onto Jennifer. 

'Is this okay?' Derek asked. Jennifer reached a hand up to him, cupping his neck, smiling softly at him. 

'It’s wonderful,' Jennifer said as the girls rocked together. Derek focused on both of them, reaching between them to touch their clits together, to feel the growing wetness but Allison as hovering at an awkward angle and he Ives she couldn't sustain it for long. 

Derek shifted back and watched as his girls movements became frantic, hands slipping over sweaty skin, stifled cries sliding from their mouths as they tried to kiss. Then hands were on him pushing him down into the pillows and Allison was climbing into his lap. Jennifer gripped his cock, holding it so Allison could sink onto him. Once her ass was flush on top of him Jennifer settled behind Allison, working one hand down to Allison’s clit, the other cupping Derek's balls. 

'He loves it when I tease his balls, if we're in the secret sharing mood,' Jennifer said against Allison’s throat. 

'He's big,' Allison’s eyes found Jennifer's. 

'He's right here ladies,' Derek complained but it lacked venom, how could he be angry when these two women that he loved were here with him, taking care if each other looking so fucking amazing that it hurt! 

Allison came first, Jennifer's fingers flying furiously over her clit and then she was inching forward to give Jennifer room. 

'Baby, I'm not going to last,' Derek warned Jennifer as she ground down. Derek squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stave his orgasm off for as long as possible but Jennifer was making these delicious little noises and his balls were drawing up. 'Fuck,' he grunted as he came, barely registering Jennifer clenching around him as she came. 

 

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, Allison cradled carefully between Derek and Jennifer. Derek watched his wife's fingers seek out Allison’s bump, skirting over it gently. Allison took Jennifer's wrist and rested her palm over the flesh. 

'We tried for almost three years, three courses of IVF failed, and I had practically given up hope. When you offered that night, I wanted to cry because I thought it was drink talking, I thought you were just on a high after your best friend’s wedding, that you were bonding in our last hours as bridesmaids,' Jennifer whispered. 

Derek remembered being furious that day, furious that Jennifer had shared their problems, furious that Allison had offered to do this, furious that he wanted it more than anything else in the world. He had held it back, kept it in check until the girls hashed it out themselves first, coming to him like two naughty children to discuss it properly, and they had, for hours over meals and cups of coffee the three of them had talked about every outcome except this one. 

'Back then I still sort of harboured a crush on Derek, but you had told me your problems and seeing the two of you together that day, you were so happy and beautiful together. I felt guilty for my crush so I decided that I would give you something, a gift. I'd always been attracted to girls, but when we were getting dressed I could barely keep my eyes off you. I was furious with myself because I felt perverse,' Allison admitted. 

'Just a warning, watching people, namely me, get dressed and undressed is a favourite thing for Derek to do!' Jennifer teased. 

'Now I have two of you,' Derek leered. Jennifer laughed and moved to sit up. Allison’s hand lingered on Jennifer's hip and it pleased Derek that they were so close already. 

'Where are you going?' Allison pouted after her. 

'I want a shower, and Derek needs to call Talia before she arrives over here to beat us all, and we really need to sit down and organise what's going to happen after this,' Jennifer said. 

'Well the last part is easy, Allison moves in here with us, we three become parents to this one,' Derek curved his hand around the bump, 'and we take it day by day, if anybody has a problem with it they can see me!' 

'It turns me on when you get all affirmative like this,' Jennifer grinned, 'but I'm going for a shower.' 

Jennifer left the bathroom door open, a clear invitation to them both to join her if they wanted. The shower was large enough, it was one of those curved walls with jets and a rain head, a luxury Derek enjoyed immensely. 'You should join her,' Derek pecked Allison’s neck and shifted. 

'Only if you come too,' Allison said. 

'I have to call my mom,' Derek said. 

'Do you really want to call your mom when we're both naked in the shower together,' Allison but her lip. Derek narrowed his eyes. 

'Oh that cunning are you?' He tickled her ribs. Allison laughed and they followed Jennifer into the shower. 

-/-

'So you two are going to date Allison?' Talia asked. 

'No, we already dated her, she's going to live with us, as our girlfriend,' Derek said, 'maybe more depending on how it goes,' he tapped his finger on the rim of the coffee mug. 

'So not satisfied with one wife my son wants two,' Talia said. 

'It’s not like that; they want to be with each other too!' Derek said. He needed to convince his mother, if Talia was on his side then he could face anything. 

'Are you sure this isn't Jennifer's maternal instincts kicking in and she's confusing it with love?' Talia asked pouring herself another coffee. 

'We talked about this, we've looked at all these options, Allison had feelings for both of us before she offered, and there's always been something between her and me. I know her and Jennifer are going to be fantastic mothers, but right now they're learning how to be a couple, and they're freaking out because they don't want you to hate them,' Derek watched Talia sip on her coffee. He had been back two days and he had put this off long enough. 

'Honestly, I saw the way you all looked at each other, and I suspected, but I didn't think you would act on it this soon,' she said. 

'You're okay with this?' Derek asked feeling surprised. 

'Yes son, I'm okay with it, more than okay. Allison and Jennifer are perfect for each other, but you're a good man, even if you can be pig headed and bad tempered, and refuse to listen to reason, you're my son, and the three of you look good and right together. I believe that some souls were split more than two ways, and I believe that you three will make it work.' Talia said. 

'Your support means the world to me mom,' Derek admitted. 

'Of course it does, now off you go and see to those women, and make sure the three of you are here for a family take out on Saturday night, I'll be making Sunday dinner so overnight bags are not optional!' Talia warned. Derek grinned at her, warmed by her acceptance. 

'Okay,' he said getting up and kissing her head, leaving by the back door. Suddenly he couldn't wait to announce his relationship to the family, if Talia didn't get there first. 

-/-

Derek was first to arrive to the family home, carrying one large hold all up stairs to his old bedroom. Allison followed him, her fingers tangling in his belt as Jennifer unpacked the shopping bag full of stuff that Derek had picked up that morning. Even Talia was still out Derek noted as he surveyed his old room complete with queen size bed. 

'There won't be much room,' Allison bit her lip. Derek turned to her with a smile and pecked her lips. 

'Well if things get tight I'll sleep on the chair, although the way we've been waking up lately I can't see too much of a problem,' Derek said stroking his hands over her back, moving lower to where she'd been complaining of an ache, pushing his fingers in gently. 

'Nice,' Allison breathed. 

The door opened and Jennifer walked inside, a tall glass of water in her hand. Allison took it gratefully and drunk half of it down. 'Talia just got back, she's downstairs now working out what the majority vote for dinner had been,' Jennifer said. 

'I better go down there before she orders Indian, spices wouldn't be good for Allison,' Derek said darting out of the room with a kiss for Jennifer. He could hear them giggling as he trotted downstairs. Talia was sucking on her cheek when he entered the room. He dipped his head for a second but Talia waved it away. 

'You'll be feeling stronger, two mates and a pup on the way,' Talia mused. 

'I do actually, yeah, I feel like I could take you on,' Derek teased. 

'Thing is you could, you have the power of an alpha right now, and your mood is higher than I've ever seen it,' Talia tilted her head to the side. 'You're happy!' 

'Of course I'm happy, I've been going to bed with two beautiful women lately, one of whom is having my baby,' Derek said. Every time he thought of it, of getting to have this, his heart beat a little harder in his chest. 'And I would never challenge you,' Derek added. 

'I know,' Talia waved a hand. Derek noticed it was the menu to the local Chinese. The back door opened and Derek was distracted by Scott stepping in. Nerves curled in his belly, he hadn't seen his brother since before this whole thing with Allison, and honestly he had been putting off thinking about Scott because of the whole past between him and Allison. 

'Bro,' Scott punched his arm, and Derek punched him back. It wasn't long until both of them had taken their wrestling outside on Talia's orders. By the time they collapsed side by side, exhausted but happy, the driveway was full of cars, everyone else inside and waiting. 

'Take care of her,' Scott said turning to look at Derek. 

'I intend to,' Derek said. 

Scott stood and offered a hand to help pull Derek to his feet and they walked back inside, shoulders rubbing companionably. 

'Finally,' Talia said. Derek pulled Scott into the sun room and ignored Talia's huff of annoyance at the state of their clothes. 

'You know-' 

'It’s fine Derek, honestly. I'm happy for all of you, we talked it out before the insemination you and I, and I actually kind of hoped that the three of you would work out your feelings before the baby was born. Congratulations man,' Scott pulled Derek into a warm hug. 

'If you two don't wash and change before dinner I'll beat you myself, human or not!' Melissa said from the doorway. Talia was smirking over her wife's shoulders. 

Scott gave them both the puppy dog eyes and Derek edged from the room, he had no such powers over the women. He changed into basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt, padding back downstairs and slumping into a pile of pillows. Only when he was comfortable did he notice Allison hovering nervously in the doorway. 

Before he could speak Jennifer had appeared behind her and was sliding her arms around Allison, one resting possessively around her waist while her other hand strayed over the bump of their child. Jennifer whispered something that Derek didn't listen to, and then Allison was walking towards him, falling to her knees to slip between Derek's legs. Jennifer sat by him, her head on his shoulder. 

After dinner the pack shifted and got comfortable, snuggling together and scent sharing as much as they could. Everybody wanted to touch Allison, even Melissa and Stiles felt the compulsion to do it. 

Derek knew that with his family behind them that there was nothing he couldn't face in the future. 

-/-

It was raining the afternoon Allison went into labour, the rain turned to sleet and a cold wind made the day much worse. The midwife was a good friend of Jennifer's, and experienced in werewolf births, although the worst that usually happened was a little extra hair on the baby's body. Luckily baby Hale had no such complications. 

Derek drove them to the hospital and twenty four hours later he stood with his daughter, cooing over her while a blizzard roared outside. 

'She looks like you,' Jennifer said from his side. Derek didn't think so; the baby was beautiful and delicate, soft and safe, nothing like him at all. 

'Here,' Derek said passing her into Jennifer's arms. 

'It looks cold,' Allison said from behind them. Derek turned to her and placed a warm kiss on her lips. 

'It is cold,' Derek said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

'Will we get home safe tomorrow?' Allison wondered. 

'Derek can take care of us,' Jennifer turned to them, sitting in the arm chair. 

'Do you think it's true, what that nurse said about the family last month, about the woman who wasn't the mother producing milk?' Allison asked. 

'I’ve heard of that,' Derek said. He remembered two of his aunts caring for one child when he was a boy, watching the mothers press their lips to his cousin’s head, his uncle, proud of the new-born boy. 

'I'd like that,' Allison said, 'I'd like you to help nurture her as I have.'

'We'll take care of her together,' Jennifer promised gently. 

'I'd like that,' Allison repeated, her eyes blinking heavily. Jennifer stood and pressed the baby into Allison’s arms, touching their lips together in a kiss. 

Derek's heart tightened and he hoped to have more moments like this with his family, safe and warm, wrapped in love together. 

Later, when Jennifer slept curled around Allison, Derek stood by the window once more, his nose touching the soft hairs on his daughters head, his wolf daughter, and his princess and together they shared the silence of the night and the beauty of the calming blizzard.


End file.
